El largo camino hacia ti
by Yuna Lockheart de Muller
Summary: Nunca es tarde para dejar atras nuestros sentimientos no correspondidos...
1. Beginning of the journey

Ni Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece son propiedad lamentablemente de Square Enix ojala y todavía fueran solo Squaresoft.

"On that day five years ago" Nobuo Uematsu

**Beginning of the journey**

"4 años han pasado desde aquel fatídico día en el cual todos y cada uno de nosotros dejáramos atrás nuestros miedos e inseguridades para salvar al mundo, haciendo frente al hijo de la calamidad que vino del espacio, el precursor oscuro del cielo Sephirot.

1 desde que se erradicara el Geostigma y nos enfrentáramos a Kadaj, Yazoo y Loz, así continuarían pasando los años y las cosas seguirían tal y como estaban , al parecer nunca cambiaria mi relación con Cloud de eso ya estaba más que segura.

La verdad me considero una persona paciente y comprensiva pero no tengo desde ayer enamorada de Cloud, el tiempo sigue su curso demostrándome que él no se olvidara de ella **jamás**, siendo realistas a ella solo le basto con conocerlo unos meses para sacudir todo su mundo mientras que yo que lo conozco desde niño solo tengo una estúpida promesa que él se siente obligado a cumplir."

Estos eran los pensamientos constantes de Tifa Lockhart propietaria del Bar Seventh Heaven y manager de servicio de entregas Strife, nunca había sido una mujer sumisa esperando por que las cosas sucedieran sin embargo desde hace ya 4 años lo era, su situación no hacía más que empeorar con Denzel y Marlen a su cuidado, no era que se arrepintiera dios sabía que no había más felicidad para ella que esos dos niños, pero si quería acabar con todos aquellos pensamientos que la torturaban día y noche era el momento de emprender su viaje recuperarse a sí misma, todos esos sueños que dejo de lado por seguir sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

Ella era un Monk después de todo había escuchado hablar de grandes reyes es sus palacios, paladines de la justicia, una aldea llena de Magos oscuros y blancos conviviendo juntos, una majestuosa escuela militar que en realidad era una nave, convocadores capaces de llamar a 5 espers a la vez, una ciudad llena de tecnología que nunca dormía con el estadio más grande de Blitzball en todo el mundo, pero lo que más le interesaba sin duda eran los Monks legendarios del castillo de Fabul junto con Sabin Figaro Monk de la montaña Koltz, personas a las que había soñado conocer y medir su fuerza.

Así que finalmente lo había decidido esa sería su nueva vida por un tiempo, la vida cual la ayudaría a volver a ser quien realmente era, encontrarse a si misma pero sobre todo…la haría olvidar a Cloud.

* * *

-Yuffie estas segura de que podrás con todo?

-claro que si por quien me tomas? debo recordarte que soy la fantástica princesa de Wutai con asombrosas habilidades, increíblemente hermosa con arrolladora inteligencia…

-ok ok ya entendí solo por favor no quemes ni destruyas ni robes nada hasta que Vincent llegue - dijo sonriendo de manera cómplice a su amiga

-jajaja no sé de qué hablas pero no necesito niñera pfff - soltó un bufido de exasperación - pero si así te vas más tranquila ni que hacer

-en ese caso lo dejo todo en tus manos, por ultimo te doy mi nuevo número de celular no dudes en llamarme si se trata de Denzel o Marlen de acuerdo?

-yaaa Tifa nada va a pasar mantendré todo bajo control y si fuera tú me iría de una buena vez porque la verdad no sé qué tanto tiempo pueda ganar antes de que noten tu ausencia

-Gracias Yuffie prometo llamar pronto – giñandole un ojo

Tifa le dedico una de sus dulces sonrisas para después abrazar a su complice y loca amiga la cual correspondio el gesto pues ambas sabían que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran volver a verse, sin mas se dio la media vuelta y salio del lugar que por mucho tiempo había sido su hogar.

* * *

Durante una semana Yuffie logro despistar a Cloud con cualquier pretexto, cualquier cosa, que estaba muy ocupada en el bar, que se encontraba de paseo con Denzel y Marlen, que había salido a hacer una entrega ella misma en algún otro sector, en fin a ella se le daba muy bien el inventar cosas, aunque las excusas se le estuvieran acabando aquello no era algo que la mortificara mucho, Tifa antes de irse le había dado el calendario de trabajo de Cloud y de acuerdo a el aun le faltaba toda una semana para regresar a Midgar. Valía la pena mencionar que al ver ese calendario pudo entender aún más a tifa, Cloud solo volvía a lo mucho 2 veces al mes en ocaciones solo una y solo era para pasar la noche…

-seventh heaven buenas noches?

-Esta Tifa?

-oyeee al menos podrías saludarme, preguntarme como van las cosas en el bar, como me encuentro en esta situación tan precaria para una princesa como yo, sabes que Vincent está aquí desde hace tres días y ni siquiera se digna a ayudarnos un poco? Y qué decir de los niños que solo tienen tiempo para…

Yuffie fue interrumpida por al parecer un muy molesto Cloud.

-te pregunte por Tifa está o no?

-…esto…si…solo salió un rato dijo que quería tomar un poco de aire fresco creo que se dirigía a la iglesia por que no la llamas otro día

-ya veo… he tratado de llamarla a su celular pero al parecer esta fuera de servicio sabes por que?

Yuffie se volvió un manojo de nervios como se suponía debía contestar a esa pregunta, según Tifa Cloud nunca la llamaba a su celular **nunca **lo remarco muchas veces mientras ideaban su plan, supuestamente siempre la llamaba al número de casa, sin duda él ya había intentado en varias ocasiones contactar con Tifa a un número fuera de servicio.

-pues…este…lo que pasa es que se le cayó su celular a un rio- bien echo chica no pudiste pensar en algo mejor? Se regañó así misma por semejante estupidez

-un rio en Midgar?

-ejem ejem salimos de picnic con los niños y fuimos a Ciudad Kalm

-mmmm la llamare otro día entonces

La pobre chica sudo frio al colgar la llamada, cuando escucho una voz juguetona a sus espaldas.

-Sabes? Cloud no es estúpido

-no te preocupes dijo que la llamaría después eso es suficiente creo que le he ganado bastante tiempo

-Tifa va a pie no es así? Aún debe faltarle para llegar a Junon aún podría alcanzarla

-de cualquier forma no se para que hago todo esto cuando cloud se entere de que Tifa se fue no ira tras ella, lo conozco…seguramente lo pensara un momento y llegara a la conclusión de que si se trata de lo mejor para ella y esa fue su decisión el la respeta

-Podrias llevarte una sorpresa quien sabe

-Reno deja de preocuparme ya no quiero hablar al respecto aún me faltan muchas cosas por hacer asi que si ya terminaste de sacar a los clientes molestos vete, voy a cerrar el bar temprano shu shu- haciéndole señas con las manos ahuyentándolo cual si de un animal se tratara

-ok me voy me voy pero no sé por que tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto

-pues espero que ese presentimiento tuyo tenga que ver con que Vincent comience a ayudarme en el bar a partir de mañana

Ambos rieron por el comentario sostenían una conversación amena mientras Yuffie acompañaba a Reno a la salida del bar, ninguno de los dos se percató de un par de ojos profundos y rojos como la sangre que los observaba con detenimiento.

A la mañana siguiente era un día como cualquier otro Yuffie "preparando" o algo parecido el desayuno de los niños y lo necesario para la apertura del bar, se sorprendía a ella misma al estar haciéndose cargo de todas esas cosas que jamás pensó hacer, una vez más entendía el cansancio de Tifa gracias a dios Reno la ayudaba por que de no ser así ella misma hubiera llamado a Cloud para poder zafarse de todas esas responsabilidades, sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Por otro lado Vincent como siempre solo hacia bulto en algún rincón del bar conversando ocasionalmente con Denzel o Marlen, eso le causaba bastante gracia no imaginaba que clase de charla pudieran tener.

-Reno buenos días – saludo al pelirrojo

-Hey buenos días Denzel Marlen no me invitan a otro desayuno de pesadilla con Yuffie?

-claro que si verdad Yuffie? – preguntaron al unísono

-con que pesadilla eh? Es que acaso no tienen donde desayunar los Turks? Tanto asi esta en bancarrota la corporación Shinra que ya ni siquiera puede alimentar a su personal

-jajajaja asi tratas a la única persona que te ayuda con todo este embrollo? – adoraba hacerla enfadar al parecer se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos

Yuffie le sonrió amplia y sinceramente pues ambos sabían a que se refería y la verdad le estaba muy agradecida hacía tiempo que eran amigos pero de algunos días antes había comenzado a notar que le era bastante atractivo, su cabellera roja y larga, sus ojos azules tan transparentes como el cielo pero sobre todo ese carácter lleno de energía tan parecido al de ella.

Mientras Reno tomaba asiento en la mesa Yuffie repartía la vajilla, cuando solo faltaba su plato en la mesa se quedó parada atónita viendo hacia el umbral de la entrada como si hubiera visto a un fantasma o al mismísimo Sephirot.

-Yuffie? -Reno

Todos voltean al mismo tiempo para ver que es aquello que la mantiene en shock, cuando Denzel rompe el silencio.

-Cloud!

Ambos niños corrieron a abrazarlo llenos de felicidad comenzando con una seria de preguntas que parecían no tener fin.

-por que estas aquí aun no es 30? de dónde vienes? a dónde fuiste? Pasaste cerca del Gold saucer?-Denzel

-Vas a salir de vacaciones con Tifa? Iras a costa del sol tu también? –Marlen

Reno y Yuffie cruzaron miradas esperando lo peor ahora si el teatro se había venido abajo.

-pues fui a varios lugares pero ahora vengo del fuerte Condor y ya te lo dije cuando tenga un envió al cañón cosmo te llevare al Gold saucer,- dijo alborotándole cariñosamente el cabello- si regrese antes de lo previsto fue para tomar unas cosas que olvide para mi viaje a costa del sol, ire a encontrarme con Tifa-miro directo a los ojos a yuffie

El mensaje era más que claro para ella quería respuestas y la quería ahora.

-Denzel Marlen podrían darnos un momento a solas a Yuffie Reno y a mí? Necesitamos hablar así que por que no comen su desayuno en su alcoba como tanto les gusta

-claro pero no te vayas sin despedirte de nosotros o si no tendrás que traernos algo genial

Los niños subieron por las escaleras mientras Cloud los seguía con la mirada una vez desaparecieron en el segundo piso su semblante que hacía unos momentos era cálido paso a ser uno frio como la cueva del norte.

Por su parte Yuffie no salía de su asombro no podía creer lo que estaba pasando lo veía ahí de pie y aun así no lo creía, Cloud había aparecido de un día para otro, debió viajar toda la noche sin detenerse y a gran velocidad si su última entrega había sido en el fuerte cóndor.

Cloud camino unos pasos acortando la distancia entre él y Yuffie sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-donde esta Tifa? por que se de sobra que no está en costa del sol como les hicieron creer a Denzel y Marlen

-…esta…en…esta-solo conseguía balbucear las palabras

-Donde?

-ella se fue a…se fue…

-se fue a perseguir sus sueños de cuando joven, creo que de los lugares que más le interesaban era el castillo de Fabul y la montaña Koltz

Yuffie y Reno vieron boquiabiertos al dueño de semejante revelación se trataba de Vincent quien hasta el momento había permanecido al margen de todo.

-Vincent! Tú? Pero como-la furia no la dejaba carburar más palabras

-Tifa me lo dijo a decir verdad estoy aquí desde el día que se fue hace ya una semana

-y entonces por que le dices información tan vital a Cloud así como así

-creo que te has olvidado de algo muy importante

-y que demonios podría ser eso?

En muchas ocasiones había estado molesta por no poder comerse aquel delicioso pastelillo o por no poder robar la materia que tanto deseaba pero esta, sin duda era la primera vez que se sentía verdaderamente furiosa.

-que todos nosotros somos amigos

Y así como si de una gigantesca ola cayendo sobre una pequeña hoguera a la orilla del mar se tratara la furia de Yuffie se apagó, comprendió a la perfección a lo que se refería Vincent. Cloud también era su amigo y si podían hacer algo esta ultima vez, darle una última oportunidad de que cambiara para bien su relación este era el momento.

No podía pasar por alto la iniciativa de Cloud sin duda había demostrado interés apareciéndose de un día para otro, llamando a Tifa a su celular cuando jamás lo hacía, esa actitud decidida realmente la hacía pensar que las cosas entre ellos podían cambiar así que vería que es lo que pasaría a continuación.

-bueno pues ya lo sabes Cloud-hizo una pausa para después suspirar-Tifa se fue para continuar con su vida, conocer gente nueva, conocer muchos lugares, encontrarse a sí misma, y sobre todo olvidar y dejar de pensar en lo que siente por ti…volverá, pero para cuando lo haga no serás mas que solo un amigo más dejaras de ocupar ese lugar especial en su corazón que solo tú has ocupado desde que era una niña

-y entonces ahora que ya conoces las razón por la cual se fue que harás?-Vincent

Cloud sin decir una palabra comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del bar, empujo la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral.

-a a dónde vas Cloud?

-acaso no es obvio maldición jajaja-dijo reno mientras palmeaba la mesa con emoción-

-Gracias Vincent te devolveré el favor algún día

-espero ese día sea pronto

Ambos sonrieron, algo no muy común en ninguno de los dos.

-Yuffie dile a Denzel y Marlen que me iré de vacaciones con Tifa, que me disculpen por no despedirme pero debo alcanzarla cuanto antes, que les prometo que cuando regresemos iremos todos juntos al Gold saucer les doy mi palabra…y gracias…

-sé que estoy de más en esta conversación pero creo que deberías apresurarte aunque Tifa no esté usando transporte si llega a Junon eres hombre muerto será mucho más difícil dar con ella si se va a otro continente tu mejor que nadie debes saberlo el mundo cada vez se hace más grande y será como buscar una aguja en un pajar

-Lo se Reno

Sin decir una palabra más se montó en Fenrir alejándose a toda velocidad por las ajetreadas calles del sector 7, sentía un nudo en la garganta que no sentía desde hacía ya bastante tiempo pero sabia claramente lo que significaba esta vez así que no lo estropearía, sola una cosa tenía en la mente y era llegar a Junon lo antes posible.

Que tal? espero sus comentarios buenos y malos son bienvenidos, si por casualidad use una palabra que no entiendan no duden en decírmelo.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic, me despido hasta el próximo Cap.

Yuna out

Rocking since 1987


	2. The man with the scar

Hola aquí les traigo el segundo cap, gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews, también para quienes solo leyeron. Arigato Ni-san por tu apoyo :3

Ni Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece son propiedad lamentablemente de Square Enix ojala y todavía fueran solo Squaresoft.

"Blue fields" Nobuo Uematsu

**The man with the scar**

Era uno de esos días en los que el sol resplandecía con todo su fulgor, el cielo estaba despejado y soplaba una deliciosa brisa de aire fresco, todo a su alrededor era de un verde como el de temporada de lluvias lleno de vida y paz pero sobre todo libertad.

No recordaba la última vez que se sintió así, quizá fuera cuando aún era una niña y subía la montaña para llegar al reactor de Nibelheim, le fascinaba quedarse largo tiempo sentada en el puente con las piernas colgando mientras el viento acariciaba su larga cabellera negra o tal vez aquellas tardes en las que junto con sus amigos recorrían las grandes praderas en chocobos.

Claro que en aquellas ocasiones Cloud nunca la había acompañado, obviamente por culpa de su tonto carácter, nada la hubiera hecho más feliz, de hecho recordaba que solía fantasear con que juntos montaban el mismo chocobo y ella lo sujetaba fuertemente desde atrás.

Tifa paro en seco sus pensamientos maldiciéndose mentalmente, cuando por fin comenzaba a despejar su mente de cierta persona BUM! Aparecía de nuevo recordándole que no se iría así como así con una sonrisa seductora, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para ahuyentar ese loco pensamiento.

-bueno finalmente puedo verla, tardare en llegar pero eso no importa - sonrió con autosuficiencia- no cabe duda de que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que viajamos - suspiro cansinamente – será mejor apresurarme si no quiero llegar a media noche – al mismo tiempo acomodaba el tirante de su mochila –

Comenzó a descender lentamente de la montaña en la que se encontraba la cual le había dado una vista panorámica increíble y la dirección exacta del lugar al que se dirigía, un edificio de varios pisos con una areola dorada sobre el ultimo.

* * *

Cloud caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado pasaba su mano derecha constantemente por su cabello, señal de frustración, sus nervios iban en aumento con cada hora cada minuto cada segundo que pasaba, había conseguido llegar en tiempo record al puerto de Junon y a pesar de eso Tifa no aparecía.

Seguro estaba de que no había abordado el barco aun, movió gente, conocidos de algunos años atrás y personas nuevas que conocía mediante su trabajo de entregas, recorrió cielo mar y tierra en Junon para cerciorarse de eso.

-Tifa dónde estás? – saco el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón –

-Heyy Cloud interceptaste a Tifa?

-Yuffie tengo 4 días en Junon y sigue sin aparecer – Su tono de voz tenía un toque de desesperación -

-queeeee!? Eso no puede ser – notablemente sorprendida – de acuerdo al plan lo primero que haría sería salir del continente… sinceramente no lo entiendo

-supongo que necesitare ayuda, te llamo luego

Colgó la llamada y busco en sus contactos a la persona indicada para el trabajo: Reeve Tuesti

* * *

"Intruders" Nobuo Uematsu

Tal y como lo había predicho eran las 22:41 minutos no la media noche pero casi. No estaba demás mencionar que le preocupaba bastante la idea de que no la dejaran entrar y tener que pasar la noche en una tienda en medio del bosque, suficiente entrenamiento había tenido hacia unas horas enfrentándose a tres quimeras, se tuvo que ver en la penosa situación de huir cuando un Behemoth apareció de la nada destruyéndolo todo a su paso incluidas las quimeras, no fue algo muy grato de presenciar pero tampoco tuvo mucha oportunidad pues ya se alejaba de ahí a gran velocidad con un Haste. Lo único bueno de aquello es que se había dado cuenta de la deplorable condición física en la que se encontraba así que dormir a la intemperie todavía no era una opción al menos no por ahora.

Ante ella se encontraba una imponente entrada de acero cromado con una insignia minuciosamente hecha, era una cruz con una llama blanca y otra negra. Dio unos pasos de izquierda a derecha acercándose para asomarse entre los espacios del portón, buscaba con la mirada alguna estación con un vigilante, sus ojos iban de aquí para haya sin encontrar nada, busco de nuevo como si algo pudiera habérsele escapado, pero no, solo veía el gran edificio iluminado con movimiento dentro de él.

Sin más opción según ella, mas valía pedir perdón que pedir permiso, se alejó de la entrada unos pasos tomo impulso y brinco el portón "pan comido" pensó cuando sus pies tocaron el piso, al mismo tiempo que dos faroles apuntaron directamente hacia ella iluminándola por completo cual si de una prófuga de la justicia se tratara.

-Alto! Cuáles son sus intenciones?

-pues a decir verdad una ducha de agua caliente y una cama decente - sonrió - pero más que nada me gustaría tener la oportunidad de conocer su escuela, mi nombre es Tifa Lockhart vengo desde Midgar sector 7

"Balamb garden" Nobuo Uematsu

Un sendero de luces se encendió mostrándole el camino a una confundida Tifa, camino hacia las puertas pasando por majestuosas áreas verdes, fuentes en forma de cascadas que caían desde estructuras que adornaban el edificio, si así se miraba de noche no perdería la oportunidad de mirarlo de día. En la entrada la esperaba un hombre de mediana edad de cabellera café en compañía de una joven de aspecto serio y exigente pero sin duda hermosa.

-Buenas noches señorita Lockhart bienvenida a nuestra escuela es un placer tenerla de visita

-solo llámeme Tifa y ustedes es?

-Cid Kramer director de Balamb Garden y ella es Quistis trepe mi asistente e instructora

-mucho gusto Tifa soy Quistis

-aaahh…discúlpeme no sabía - dijo algo avergonzada – yo pensé…ejem bueno y como es que…

-la conozco? – la interrumpió con una sonrisa – más bien la pregunta es quien no la conoce, después de todo los acontecimientos de hace algunos años marcaron la vida de todas las personas en el mundo, además uno de mis trabajos es estar bien informado

-ya veo…- rascaba nerviosamente su nuca de nuevo avergonzada –

-se podría decir que esta escuela en parte fue mejorada gracias a eso… pero disculpa donde están mis modales pasa por favor mañana tendremos todo el día para charlar más que encantados te daremos posada

No estaba muy convencida de toda aquella hospitalidad pero algo le decía que ese tal cid era una buena persona, así que por el momento se dejaría guiar por su corazonada.

Una vez dentro pudo apreciar el por qué todo el mundo hablaba maravillas de ella y presumían de sus hijos estudiando en la mejor escuela, el camino de la entrada se quedaba corto comparado con las instalaciones por dentro. Recorrieron un pasillo que al parecer daba a los dormitorios de los alumnos por este se filtraba las luz de la luna de manera hermosa pudo ver a varias parejas disfrutando del espectáculo sentadas en las bancas alrededor de las áreas verdes, otros solo la observaban con curiosidad lo cual comprendía a la perfección y es que en ese momento no era la imagen de la belleza andando, su cuerpo y ropa manchado de lodo el cabello enredado y unas leves ojeras para darle un plus a su apariencia.

-Bueno esta será tu habitación mañana a las 9 vendrá Quistis a recogerte, te llevara a mi oficina por que yo personalmente te daré un tour por la escuela

-Gracias – inclino la cabeza levemente y entro al cuarto - buenas noches

Sin duda mañana sería un gran día pero por ahora se daría una larga y revitalizante ducha de agua caliente para después dormir como hacia días no lo hacía.

* * *

-y bien me tienes algo?

-aun no Cloud no comas ansias me extraña de ti

-te extraña? Lo mejor será que salga en su búsqueda – dijo exasperado -

-Cloud te sugiero que te quedes en Junon y no te muevas de ahí, ambos sabemos que Tifa se desvió en el camino por algún otro lugar que quería conocer, pero sin duda ira para haya tarde o temprano dame un poco más de tiempo más de un día si no es mucho pedir? – dijo irónicamente –

-lo lamento Reeve esperare tu llamada

-bien seré lo más veloz que pueda

"Wandering flame" Nobuo Uematsu

Aventó el celular a la cómoda y se dejó caer en la cama del hotel donde se hospedaba, una vez más lo intento aunque ya sabía de sobra cual sería el resultado "el número que usted marco se encuentra fuera del área de servicio o ha sido cambiado", es curioso como cuando tienes las cosas no las usas y cuando te faltan notas su ausencia por que de repente te dan unas ganas locas de usarlas.

Era un mal ejemplo para su situación con Tifa pero sonrió al recordar a Marlen diciéndoselo a Denzel hace algún tiempo ya en una de sus tantas disputas por sus juguetes, pensando en eso su mente comenzó a divagar.

= Flashback =

-Es muy bonito verdad?

-…

Los fuegos pirotécnicos adornaban maravillosamente el cielo de todos colores y formas que pudieras imaginar.

-bueno solo voy a ir adelante y decirlo…

-que?

-Aeris será capaz de salir y decirlo, probablemente… Cloud…? Algunas veces ser viejos amigos es difícil. Me refiero a que el momento justo lo es todo.

-si es cierto…

Todo el bullicio del Gold saucer lo escuchaba muy a lo lejos, la gente, las atracciones, el sonido de los fuegos al explotar en el cielo.

-Cloud…? Yo…

-….

-….

El recorrido en la góndola había acabado.

-Cloud realmente me divertí esta noche

-por cierto, que era lo que querías decirme hace un minuto?

-n, nada!... nada…- agacho la mirada hacia el suelo con semblante triste -

- ¿?

- oh, mira la hora que es. Deberíamos de regresar.

= Fin del Flashback =

-Maldito estúpido…- susurro -

Solo él sabía que en aquel momento era consciente de lo que Tifa trataba de decirle, que había fingido demencia por su propia inseguridad, que cometió uno de los errores más grandes al creerse enamorado de Aeris, con ella nunca fue su yo real, solo la imagen robada de Zack.

Le hacían falta cabellos para contar las ocasiones en que Tifa había tomado la iniciativa, mientras que el una a una las dejaba pasar por pretextos que ahora le parecían una estupidez. Él era capaz de protegerla y era capaz de estar a su lado por siempre.

* * *

Al día siguiente despertó fresca como una lechuga llena de energía, era asombroso lo que unas cuantas horas de sueño en un buen colchón podían darte, se estiro revolviéndose bajo del edredón su cuerpo se resistía a abandonar semejante placer, sin embargo había esperado mucho para cumplir el sueño de conocer Balamb garden así que ahora que se encontraba ahí no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos aun eran las 8:20 por lo cual le pareció extraño.

-Buenos días, el desayuno! Lo envía el Director Cid

Sin duda era un buena persona pensó.

A las 9:05 se encontraba en un elevador acompañada de la instructora Trepe, cuando se abrieron la puertas estaban en la dirección.

-Buenos días Tifa lista para el tour? – salió de detrás de su escritorio para saludarla –

-si gracias, pero hay algo que quiero pedirle – al mismo tiempo que estrechaba su mano -

-y que podría ser eso? – dijo sonriéndole dulcemente -

-bueno…por donde empiezo - dijo para sí misma - este… - hizo una pausa para acomodar sus palabras – vera hace unos días me di cuenta de que no estoy en la mejor condición física y tengo entendido que aquí en su escuela tiene un centro de entrenamiento, sé que solo le pedí posada por la noche anterior pero me gustaría saber si pudiera quedarme por más tiempo al menos hasta que me sienta un poco más capaz, una semana a lo mucho, claro no será gratis!

-en ese caso te tengo una propuesta, claro que puedes quedarte, imagínate cuando la gente se entere de que las mismísima Tifa Lockhart es estudiante de Balamb garden – dijo guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo de manera cómplice – pero a cambio me gustaría que entrenaras a lado de uno de mis mejores estudiantes, de hecho es un monk al igual que tu su nombre es Zell Dincht

-Gracias señor Kramer – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –

-solo llámame Cid

-lo llamare Director Cid jeje es raro para mí por que ya conozco a un Cid y créame es muy diferente a usted – sonrió al recordar a sus amigos con nostalgia -

Pasaron la mañana charlando y recorriendo cada rincón de la escuela, conociendo alumnos e instructores, al final la llevo al centro de entrenamiento el cual estaba deseosa de conocer, le sorprendió no ver a ningún estudiante.

-a esta sala solo les está permitido pasar a los Seed de rang estudiantes en compañía de sus instructores, por eso no casi nunca hay nadie aunque este abierta las 24 horas del día

- ah ya veo – dijo distraída mientras miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad –

- Tifa? Tifa Lockhart?

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su interlocutor, un joven rubio de tez blanca y ojos azules "no tan bellos como los de Cloud" pensó, también tenía un tatuaje a lo largo de su perfil izquierdo.

-llegas a tiempo Zell – miro a Tifa – este es el chico del que te hable él es Zell Dincht Seed rango A, será tu guía y compañero de entrenamiento durante tu estancia

-es en serio!?- pregunto atónito el chico – podre entrenar contigo? – sonriendo como un niño cuando le dan el juguete que tanto ha esperado -

Tifa sonrió ante la actitud del chico

-pues no se tu Zell pero yo podría comenzar a entrenar en este mismo instante – dijo mientras se colocaba los guantes y caminaba hacia lo que parecía ser una jungla dentro de las instalaciones –

-por supuesto que si! Haya voy

-será mejor regresar a la oficina – suspiro - se han olvidado de mi – sonriendo ante el comportamiento de ambos –

Pasaron la tarde entrenando, estaban cansados sudorosos y aun así sonreían como si hubiera sido uno de los mejores días de sus vidas, charlaban como si se conocieran de años se sentían sumamente cómodos el uno con el otro. De camino a los dormitorios.

-y dime Tifa que haces aquí? No es que quiera ser entrometido pero según se eres dueña de un bar no?

-si así es se llama Seventh Heaven, – recordó su hogar con alegría a Denzel y a Marlen – pues comencé un viaje en busca de aventuras

-a si? Y adonde te diriges?

-pues no tengo rumbo fijo a decir verdad cuando Salí de Midgar me dirigía a toda prisa a Junon, quería salir cuanto antes de este continente…- detuvo su boca al notar que había hablado de mas –

-y eso por que?

-solo digamos que quiero alejarme de algo que me tiene muy cansada

-algo?

-te comente que tengo planeado visitar el castillo de Fabul y la montaña Koltz durante mi viaje? – esperando poder cambiar el rumbo de la conversación –

-es en serio!? Tienes que llevarme contigo!-hizo un puchero- Sabin Figaro es el único Monk en la historia capaz de utilizar el Aurabolt!

-nada me gustaría más que tener compañía pero sabes tan bien como yo que eso no será posible, no puedes dejar la escuela

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos, no duro mucho era imposible algo así entre ellos dos, pasaron la noche sentados en una de las áreas verdes charlando de nuevo de todo tipo de técnicas de combates Blitz duel trance, etc.

En los días siguientes se divirtió y entreno como nunca, incluso había conocido a la mama de Zell cuando estuvieron de paseo por la ciudad. Comenzaba a sentir que la despedida sería difícil, de hecho hasta había considerado quedarse unos días más pero sabía que eso no era posible, no podía quedarse por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar al menos no hasta saber de la reacción de Cloud nada le garantizaba que fuera a seguirla y eso sin duda haría más fácil la tarea de dejarlo atrás, pero mientras que no tuviera noticias por parte de Yuffie debía salir del continente cuanto antes.

-hasta que por fin comerás uno de estos- dijo Zell sacándola de sus pensamientos –

-tan buenos están?

-bromeas? la gente viene aquí a estudiar solo para poder comer estos hot dogs

Los dos rieron por el comentario, Zell se levantó repentinamente de la mesa moviendo sus brazos en forma de saludo tratando de llamar la atención de alguien.

-Oye Tifa quiero presentarte a alguien, es un amigo

Escucho pasos detrás de ella, cuando levanto la vista se topó con un joven de aspecto serio e indiferente, cabello castaño, ojos azules cristalinos como el agua del reino de Toroia, tan diferentes a los de "el" profundos y oscuros como el fondo del mar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo apreciar a otro hombre que no fuera Cloud, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era una cicatriz que tenía entre las cejas, parecía que alguien la hubiera colocado estratégicamente ahí para hacerlo más atractivo de lo que ya era.

-al fin regresaste – lo abrazo y estrecho su mano – para tratarse de ti tardaste demasiado

-como sea – dijeron los dos al unísono -

-como sea - zell lo imito tratando de poner la misma cara de indiferencia -

Tifa soltó una risita que trato de disimular cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

-Oye Squall ella es nada más y nada menos que Tifa Lockhart – hizo una pausa y volteo a ver a Tifa- Tifa él es mi mejor amigo Squall Leonhart

- hola – sonrió tímidamente – Leonhart yo soy Lockhart mucho gusto – Zell y ella rieron –

-igualmente pero llámame Squall – dijo de manera cortante –

-de acuerdo llámame Tifa- utilizando el mismo tono de voz empleado por el-

Se sentaron juntos en la mesa, mientras que Zell y Squall discutían de cosas triviales, Tifa comenzó a sentirse bastante incomoda, entre más lo observaba más le recordaba a Cloud.

-Tifa estas bien?

No había dejado de ver a Squall desde el momento en que se había sentado en la mesa, Salió de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba cuando Zell llamo su atención.

-este, si… lo que pasa es que creo que tendré que irme antes de lo previsto, me iré mañana

-queeee!? Pero si aún faltaban días para que te fueras

-si lo sé y lo lamento pero es mejor así - sentía unas tremendas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí – no puedo estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar

Por que el destino seguía jugándole malas pasadas, cuando finalmente la mayor parte del día había logrado alejar a Cloud de sus pensamientos, le presentaban a su doble.

-entonces esta noche vayamos los tres al centro de entrenamiento hay algo que quiero mostrarte antes de que te vayas

-y yo tengo que ir por que?- al mismo tiempo arqueaba la ceja –

-por que sí y ya, te parece? – dijo Zell retándolo con la mirada –

-como sea – de nuevo dijeron los dos –

-bueno entonces nos vemos en la entrada a la media noche no falten – se levantó de la mesa para después salir corriendo –

-pérdida de tiempo – dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba –

-entonces no vayas – soltó molesta –

La actitud de aquel hombre le molestaba sobremanera era idéntica a la de "el" cuando aún vivía con la identidad de Zack.

-cómo dices? – pregunto con una pizca de asombro y curiosidad –

-creo que me escuchaste así que no necesito repetirme… – se levantó de la mesa para mirarlo a los ojos – deja de actuar como si nada te importara y todo te diera igual, sabes muy bien que es una fachada

Squall observo a Tifa mientras salía de la cafetería molesta, sin duda era una mujer problemática pero también interesante.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente mientras Tifa preparaba todo lo necesario para su viaje y se despedía de todas las personas que había tenido oportunidad de conocer a lo largo de la semana que había estado en Balamb, lamentaba profundamente no despedirse de ma Dincht.

A la media noche encontró a Zell sentado en una banca.

-hey ahora solo falta Squall

-importa mucho? De cualquier forma no creo que venga

-mmmm – se cruzó de brazos – por que lo dices?

-son las 12:10 ya debería estar aquí no?

-pues entonces vamos – no pasó desapercibida la antipatía de Tifa hacia Squall –

Atravesaron todo el centro de entrenamiento y parecían estar dando vueltas a lo tonto, Tifa estaba por preguntar hacia donde se dirigía cuando Zell se detuvo abruptamente frente a una pared llena de enredaderas y muchos árboles alrededor.

-aquí es?

Zell sonrió y trepo por la pared para después ayudarla a ella a subir, caminaron en línea recta apartando la vegetación a su alrededor, entre más avanzaban más oscuro se volvía, al final logro divisar como la luz de la luna se filtraba por algo parecido a una escotilla. Cuando la cruzaron se quedó boquiabierta, era como tener la luna, las estrellas, el cielo entero para ella sola, camino hacia el balcón y subió sus manos como si intentara atrapar la estrella fugaz que acababa de pasar.

-no te parece cosa de niños lo que intentas?

Sabia de sobra a quien pertenecía esa voz, pero aun así volteo para asegurarse y mirarlo a la cara, era Squall, pudo sentir como su corazón se detuvo un momento al verlo ahí recargado despreocupada y arrogantemente, cuando camino hacia ella lo sintió volver a latir solo que más rápido de lo normal, un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas paso desapercibido para todos.

-uno nunca sabe hasta que lo intenta

-qué tal? Este lugar es genial no? Fuera del alcance de los instructores

-es hermoso Zell gracias por traerme

-en ese caso deberíamos visitar el bosque de Macalania en nuestro viaje

-debe de ser uno de los lugares más hermosos del…-se interrumpió ella misma- como dices?

-la verdad quería darte la sorpresa pero ya que has adelantado tu fecha de partida no tengo más opción que decírtelo de una buena vez, me iré contigo

-pero y la escuela? Tu mama? Tus amigos?

-ya hable con el director recuerda que soy un Seed A puedo salir y entrar cuando yo quiera, solo en caso de ser requerido para una misión tendría que regresar, en cuanto a ma hable con ella cuando estuvimos en la ciudad- guiñándole un ojo- no hay problema, y pues los amigos aun lo serán cuando regrese

-en ese caso Zell claro que me encantaría viajar contigo será grandioso

La voz de una chica los interrumpió

-hola Zell – notablemente sonrojada-

- hey Mariel que bueno que te veo, me disculpan – dijo mientras se alejaba sujetando a la chica por el brazo –

Tifa y Squall recargados en el balcón permanecían en silencio, que por extraño que pareciera no era incómodo.

-oye Squall quiero disculparme por lo de hoy creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo – su tono era cálido y sincero – no nos conocemos y pues yo… hice un comentario bastante imprudente

-así parece

-que sincero jajaja – los dos sonrieron, tifa levanto su mirada al cielo – pero aunque creas que soy una entrometida te diré lo siguiente… sé que para personas como tu es muy difícil decir lo que sienten y se van formando una armadura alrededor de su verdadero ser para protegerse o proteger a las personas que les importan, siempre mantienen una distancia prudente por lo cual comienzan a creer que están solos…

Squall la escuchaba atentamente, por su mente cruzaron muchas maneras de hacerla callar "no hables como si me conocieras" "no pierdas tu tiempo" sin embargo la mirada de Tifa lo hizo guardar silencio, nostalgia, tristeza, decepción, anhelo, no lograba identificar cuál de ellas era o quizás eran todas a la vez.

-así que solo déjame darte un consejo

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, fue en ese momento que la tierra se encontró con el cielo.

-libera tus sentimientos, no vivas dentro de tu pequeño mundo todo el tiempo – le dio un golpecito en la frente – aparentas como si nada te importara pero de seguro eres el que más se preocupa por sus amigos…así que por eso…te sugiero que seas honesto contigo mismo y cuando valores o…ames…-lo dijo más para ella que para él, aun así Squall la había escuchado – a alguien se lo hagas saber o lo grites con todas tus fuerzas – junto aire en el pecho de forma teatral y grito – Te quiero Zell eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo!

-si bueno no creo que eso pase

Zell y Mariel los miraban entre confusos y sorprendidos, habían comenzado a reír como un par de tontos, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y el dolor de estómago se hizo presente.

-entonces amigos Leonhart?

-amigos Lockhart

Juntos pasaron la noche contando anécdotas graciosas de sus primeros años en Balamb o su infancia pero sobre todo discutiendo su próximo destino. Squall por su parte aun pensaba en el consejo de Tifa que aunque fue atinado de cierta manera, le daba la impresión de que hablaba de alguien más lo que lo intrigaba y molestaba a la vez, mientras que Tifa trataba de encontrar una explicación a su comportamiento seria que se parecía a "el"?, o por que realmente era capaz de sentir atracción por otro hombre?, como quiera que fuera eso quedaría atrás cuando se marchara de Balamb.

Estaba de más decir que a la mañana siguiente mientras Cid y Quistis despedían a Zell y Tifa ambos tenían cara de pocos amigos, desvelarse la noche anterior no había sido una buena idea.

-gracias por todo director Cid, instructora Trepe – inclino su cabeza- prometo traerles de vuelta sano y salvo a Zell

-estoy seguro de que así será buena suerte, además tendrás un poco de ayuda extra – dijo sonriendo de forma paternal -

-gracias director lo mantendré informado – estrecho su mano para después mirar a tifa – estas lista?

-claro que si!

Caminaron hasta el portón de la entrada cuando Zell se detuvo para ver por última vez en un largo tiempo a su escuela.

-que habrá querido decir con ayuda extra?- Tifa

-tan pronto te pones nostálgico?

-Squall! – Zell

-estuve pensando y no estaría mal tomarme unas vacaciones, eso sin mencionar que tratándose de ti pondrás constantemente en peligro este viaje, así que…pensé que podría acompañarlos

De nuevo ahí estaba su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad

-por supuesto! Wooohoooo! Será aún más genial, Tifa?

Squall miro a los ojos a Tifa esperando su aprobación al mismo tiempo que ella le dedicaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas y asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

El timbre de su celular lo despertó de repente eran las 6:33 am maldijo por lo bajo a quien quiera que estuviera llamándolo a esa hora, hasta que miro el nombre en la pantalla "Reeve"

-Reeve?

-se dónde está Tifa y a donde se dirige

-donde!?

-estuvo en Balamb Garden y ahora se dirige a Junon, según mis cálculos deben llegar al medio día para tomar el barco que zarpa a las 14:00 de la tarde

-deben?

-así es Tifa no viaja sola con ella se encuentran dos estudiantes de Balamb Zell Dincht y Squall Leonhart

Comenzó a sentir ansiedad, falta de aire, lentamente se iba formando un nudo en su garganta y las manos le sudaban, recordó las palabras de Yuffie "Tifa se fue para continuar con su vida, **conocer gente nueva".**

-uno es un chico rubio de tez blanca con un tatuaje en el rostro más o menos de 1.68 de altura, el otro tiene el cabello café de tez blanca también 1.77 de altura con una cicatriz entre medio de las cejas

"Y sobre todo olvidar y dejar de pensar en lo que siente por ti", Cloud sintió algo que jamás había sentido en toda su vida, era una mezcla de coraje, desesperación, impotencia, algo comúnmente llamado celos.

-ya veo te lo agradezco, estamos en contacto

-pero Cloud ellos son..

Ya no alcanzo a escuchar las últimas palabras de Reeve había colgado la llamada, acto seguido se levantó de la cama se dio una ducha y se vistió para después salir del hotel, no habría un alma que pasara por el puerto sin el saberlo. Si las intenciones de Tifa eran olvidarse de todo lo vivido en los años anteriores y alejarlo a el de sus pensamientos "conociendo gente nueva" sonrió con ironía, le demostraría que no sería un trabajo fácil.

* * *

-Finalmente estamos aquí – al mismo tiempo sujeto su larga cabellera en una cola de caballo -

-tengo mucha hambre no venderan Hot dogs por aquí?

-creo que lo mejor será comprar los boletos y después ver que podemos almorzar por aquí, son las 12:30 recuerden que el barco zarpa a las 14:00

-saben estaba pensando que ya que vamos al otro lado hay un lugar que me gustaría visitar de nuevo

-qué lugar – pregunto con curiosidad el rubio –

-Gold saucer

-woooooooohoooo ahora si estás hablando en mi idioma Tifa

-que no se suponía era un viaje de entrenamiento? – dijo en tono reprobatorio Squall –

-calla Squall no seas aguafiestas

-si vamos será divertido, – le tomo la mano en forma de súplica al mismo tiempo que le sonreía con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado - Fabul y la montaña Koltz no irán a ninguna parte – al darse cuenta de que aún tenía la mano de Squall entre las suyas la soltó rápidamente -

Squall asintió en silencio

-iré a comprar los boletos, Zell ve a comprar algo para comer

-si me disculpan yo iré al tocador – aun algo abochornada -

Zell sonreía de manera cómplice mientras observaba a su mejor amigo seguír con la mirada a Tifa hasta entrar al tocador de mujeres, palmeo su hombro para después perderse entre la multitud parada frente a un puesto de hamburguesas y hot dogs. Squall camino hasta la taquilla y compro los boletos, al darse la vuelta busco a Zell entre la gente pero se topó con un hombre rubio casi de su misma estatura, ojos azul profundo con un brillo extraño, "infusión Mako" penso, sin duda se trataba de Cloud Strife.

-Squall Leonhart?

-depende de quien lo pregunta

-Cloud Strife, tengo entendido que mi amiga Tifa viajaba contigo junto a otro estudiante llamado Zell

-asi es – contesto sin interés –

-la estoy buscando, sabes dónde esta?

-no tengo idea – mintió, no sabía por que sin embargo lo hizo – nos separamos antes de llegar aquí en el fuerte cóndor

-ya veo… gracias de todas formas

Cloud se alejaba a paso lento pensando en la posibilidad de que Tifa hubiera llegado a saludar a sus viejos amigos en el fuerte cuando Zell paso a su lado llamando a Squall.

-heyyy! Mira lo que compre Hot dogs!- tenía tres envoltorios entre las manos -

Squall sujeto a Zell por el brazo, obligándolo a caminar junto a el.

-sigue caminando naturalmente y habla en voz baja de momento, – dijo soltando su brazo – alguien nos sigue

- alguien? – iba a voltear hacia atrás pero Squall lo detuvo –

-no voltees! La mirada al frente o hacia mi

-pero quién es? que pasa?

-es Cloud Strife

-y que le dijiste! Voy a buscarla, siempre he querido conocerlo – dijo emocionado –

Squall negó con la cabeza

-Zell no sé cómo explicártelo pero… creo que Cloud es la razón por la cual Tifa comenzó este viaje para alejarse de el… estoy seguro de que si se encuentran, se termina el viaje

Las palabras de Tifa vinieron a la mente de Zell como por arte de magia.

-sabes ahora que lo mencionas una vez tifa me dijo que había comenzado su viaje para alejarse de algo que la tenía muy cansada, y que cuando salió de Midgar lo único que quería era llegar a Junon para salir del continente cuanto antes

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y asintieron, más tarde se encargarían de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba entre ellos.

-adelántate, – le entrego los boletos en la mano – hay algo que necesito comprar antes de subir al barco nos vemos en el muelle numero 7

Cloud los seguía a una distancia prudente y no es que fuera desconfiado pero los tres empaques de hot dogs lo habían alertado así que solo quería asegurarse. Zell continúo caminando de frente mientras que Squall giro a la izquierda, vacilo por un momento al decidir a cuál de los dos debía seguir, de cualquier forma se encontrarían en el muelle 7 los había escuchado claramente, siguio a Squall.

-bien hecho es a mí a quien debes seguir – dijo en un susurro –

Se paseó por los locales alrededor del puerto perdiendo el tiempo comprando remedios pociones y ethers, nada por lo cual pudiera levantar sospechas, al final de la hilera de tiendas miro un puesto Al-Bhed "justo lo que necesito" pensó, Se detuvo y actuó como si fuera un pueblerino sorprendido.

-increíble nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer las máquinas de los Al-Bhed

-hela do saad oui soy Rin, te puedo ayudar en algo?

-igualmente soy Squall

-vaya que sorpresa que alguien tan joven conozca nuestro idioma

-lo estudie en la escuela por algún motivo que no recuerdo – le sonrió mientras seguía rondando los estantes "sorprendido"–

-tengo algo que pudiera interesarte?

-creo que si – hizo una pausa para plantear bien la idea sin parecer sospechoso – escuche rumores acerca de Al-Bheds que pueden mezclar ítems

-aaa claro son estos elementos de aquí, - levanto una lona – pero el verdadero truco es el envase donde los depositas – dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un completo ignorante del tema -

-puedo llevarme algunos?

-claro todos los que quieras, pero te sugiero comprar también esta útil guía de los posibles resultados que puedes obtener, – sonrio con un toque de malicia, nunca estaba de más aprovecharse de un joven curioso –

-esta bien me la llevo junto con estos cuanto seria?

-serian 5000 giles

Squall se sintió ultrajado sabía que la supuesta "guía" no era más que algo parecido a los juegos de química que te daban cuando eras niño, el fragmento de bomba y la granada de humo tampoco eran elementos costosos, aun así tomo su billetera y le dio el dinero. Al menos había interpretado bien su papel de idiota.

-a sido un placer hacer negocios contigo

-gracias – miro su relog – una con 50 minutos… parece que llego el momento – acomodo los materiales en la mochila o al menos eso parecía -

Camino lentamente hacia los muelles, pasó el 1 el 2 el 3, miraba a la gente bajar y subir de los barcos esperando el momento justo, mientras que Cloud ya no estaba tan seguro de haber hecho lo correcto al seguirlo. Llegaron al muelle 5, entre los pasajeros que bajaban y sus familiares que los esperaban se formaba una gran multitud, ahí estaba el momento indicado era ahora o nunca.

Squall apresuro el paso y se adentró entre la gente, del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco una "Brimstone", la había mezclado mientras supuestamente metía las compras en su mochila en la tienda de Rin. La arrojo al cielo donde no dañaría a nadie pero sin duda aturdiría a todos, estaba consciente de los efectos secundarios que esta producía y no quería arriesgarse a tener gente ciega envenenada y sin poder hablar. Acto seguido surgieron tres explosiones en diferentes lugares, los más listos se tiraron al suelo mientras que otros corrían como locos de un lado a otro.

Cloud se recuperó casi instantáneamente después de las explosiones, miro a su alrededor y no vio a Squall por ninguna parte, se abrió paso entre la multitud y cuando llego al muelle 7 subió al barco sin importarle mucho el personal de seguridad que lo seguía por no tener boleto.

Busco de popa hasta proa y no encontró ni rastros de ninguno de los tres, coloco sus manos en el barandal con la cabeza agachada pensando que era lo que estaba sucediendo, para cuando levanto la vista lo entendió perfectamente. A lo lejos pudo divisar otro barco que al parecer había zarpado desde el muelle 8, inmediatamente distinguió la figura de Squall en la popa recargado en el barandal con una sonrisa arrogante que el interpretaba como "será mía, no te la voy a devolver".

Fue en ese momento que se habian convertido en rivales…

* * *

hasta ahí :P que opinan? Quejas comentarios? háganmelo saber dejando su review :B

PD. al anónimo o anónima xD que me mando inbox agradeciéndome el toque de la música, Yo te agradezco mas que te tomaras la molestia de buscarla en you tube :B

me despido espero les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo cap

Yuna out rocking since 1987


	3. Moving Forward

Hola a todos tanto tiempo \(T_T)/ ! perdon perdon por tardar tanto m(_ _)m, pero es que se me cruzo en el camino el estupido y sensual Biohazard 6, y en febrero salio Metal Gear Rising (Raiden ), lo se lo se T_T no tengo remedio xD no los aburro mas aqui esta el nuevo cap.

Arigato Aniki! por que siempre estas ahi para cuando me estoy dando de topes contra la pared xD te adoro

Ni FF ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Square-Enix.

"Holding my thoughts in my heart" Nobuo Uematsu

Finalmente era noche de sábado, noche para disfrutar con tus amigos en el bar, ir al cine, salir a cenar, o quizá pasarla en grande con tu novio. Pero para la Kunoichi heredera del trono de Wutai solo significaba que podría disfrutar con calma su taza de chocolate y malvaviscos.

Denzel y Marlen pasarían el fin de semana con Barret, no tenía que mortificarse por el desayuno la comida o la cena, el bar cerraba sus puertas un poco más temprano, eso le había dado tiempo de poner al corriente los que haceres de la casa, así que al fin tenía algo de tiempo para ella y sus torturados pensamientos.

Recorrió el bar con la mirada mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza de chocolate y disfrutaba del silencio, tratándose de ella era un comportamiento extraño sin duda, pero es que en las últimas semanas había aprendido a valorar el estar sola y poder ir de aquí para allá sin tener ningún tipo de responsabilidad. Tomo asiento en una de las mesas a lado de las ventanas, la atmosfera estaba cargada de nostalgia, el lugar le traía cientos de recuerdos, buenos y malos…

= Flashback =

-hey Spikey head! Ven a tomarte una foto con nosotros que mi princesa no cumple 11 años todos los días

-Si si si Mira! Hasta Vincent se la va a tomar- decía Yuffie al mismo tiempo que arrastraba del brazo al pelinegro-

Cloud camino hacia ellos, ya todos estaban acomodados

-Aquí aquí Cloud! Tú vas a lado de Tifa – sonreía Marlen -

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, Tifa le sonrió a modo de invitación mientras que Cloud desvió la mirada y tomo lugar a lado de Cid.

-tomen la foto de una maldita vez! – grito un muy molesto Cid, tratando de disimular la incómoda situación-

-1, 2, 3, Sonrian!

= Fin flashback =

-Espero no arrepentirme de lo que hice…-miraba los malvaviscos flotando en el chocolate como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo- pero solo fue por esa ocasión, no lo ayudare de nuevo!-dijo con determinación apuñando su mano derecha- perdóname Tifa…

Movió la cortina a un lado para así poder ver las transitadas calles del sector 7 con la vaga esperanza de mirar alguna cabellera roja entre la multitud.

-Supongo que hoy no pudiste venir…-dijo desanimada, sin darse cuenta del efecto que tenía en ella la ausencia de Reno-

La realidad era que ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía del pelirrojo. Esto le causaba sentimientos encontrados tomando en cuenta el verdadero motivo por el cual había decidido ayudar a Tifa en primer lugar.

-suspiro- Vincent…

-qué sucede?

Yuffie se puso de mil colores pero el que más predominaba era el carmesí de sus mejillas, no solo del susto si no por lo obvio del tono que había usado al decir "Vincent" como si le salieran corazones, ponis rosados y arcoíris de la boca. Estaba en shock no lograba articular una sola palabra, se sentía más mareada que en cualquier viaje en Shera, sabía que vomitar era cuestión de tiempo, así que solo permaneció ahí con la boca medio abierta y cara de idiota mientras el la observaba detenidamente.

Para su suerte su celular comenzó a sonar

-no vas a contestar?- tomo asiento frente a ella-

Yuffie salió de su trance y cogió el celular

-ho, hola?

-Yuffie! Como estas!? Soy Tifa

-Tifa! donde demonios estas? No sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti!

-lo siento es que han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no había tenido oportunidad de llamarte, pero dime como están Denzel y Marlen?

-todo esta en orden en el bar- dijo recuperando un poco la compostura- Denzel y Marlen estarán con Barret el fin de semana y yo pues cansada pero bien

-ya veo me da gusto escuchar eso, yyy Vincent?-dijo en tono cómplice-

-pues también está bien no ayuda mucho en el bar ni en nada, pero de vez en cuando aparece cuando no debe -frotándose la cien-

Vincent sonrió por lo bajo

-jajaja si el suele ser así jajaja, hay tanto que no te he contado pero a resumidas cuentas puedo decirte que ya no viajo sola ahora me acompañan 2 estudiantes de Balamb Ga..-

-2 Seed!-grito alguien en el fondo para que lo escuchara quien fuera que estuviera hablando con Tifa-

- 2 Seed rango A quise decir jajaja- se corrigió divertida- bueno más bien uno rango 15 y el otro A- dijo con burla mientras lo miraba al fondo del camarote haciendo un puchero-

-y él es?

-es uno de los "Seed" que viaja conmigo Zell Dincht espero poder presentártelo, en fin todos los días entreno y me divierto como nunca, ya casi llegamos a Costa del Sol

-Costa del Sol!

Tifa aparto el celular de su oído

-eso quiere decir que te subiste al barco en Junon…-Yuffie y Vincent intercambiaron miradas pues ambos sabían muy bien lo que eso significaba-

-si por qué?

-no por nada…

-bueno te llamare después

-Tifa?

-si?

-tu…no preguntaras, por él?

Se formó un silencio incomodo que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a romper, la verdad era que a Tifa le interesaba saber cuál había sido la reacción de Cloud si es que ya estaba al tanto de la situación, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ya no debía de importarle ni afectarle, que la decisión que había tomado meses atrás no había sido un simple berrinche, era en serio, ella seguiría adelante.

-Tifa, Squall nos espera en el restaurant algo dijo de un baile, pero yo tengo que darme una ducha primero ¿me esperas?

-me adelantare!- era el pretexto perfecto para terminar la llamada, el tema de "El" aun la hacía sentir mucho más insegura de lo que en realidad estaba dispuesta a admitir, además de haber cierto toque de emoción en su voz, que no pasó desapercibido para Yuffie -lo siento Yuffie te llamo luego

-claro adiós

Yuffie cerró su celular y lo dejo sobre la mesa, algo en esa llamada la había dejado con un vacío en el estómago, quien era ese tal Squall y por qué Tifa sonaba "emocionada" "feliz" o lo que fuera por estar con él.

-creo que esto se complicó aún más para Cloud-tratando de olvidar el bochorno anterior a la llamada-

Vincent permanecía impasible y en silencio.

-hace un momento antes de la llamada- hizo una pausa- tenías algo que decirme?

-no, no para nada-dijo nerviosa al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa-mira la hora que es!, será mejor irme a dormir, para mantenerme hermosa y radiante como soy debo tener mis 12 horas de sueño jojojo

Justo cuando se daba la vuelta para marcharse Vincent la tomo por la muñeca y la obligo a encararlo, Yuffie le sostuvo la mirada perdiéndose en la marea roja de sus ojos, le daba la impresión de que el tiempo se había detenido mientras se veían fijamente sin decir nada, lentamente la mano de él se iba deslizando hasta terminar por sujetar tiernamente la de ella.

-heyy se puede?, Buenas Yuffie…- transformo el impacto en enojo y después en indiferencia- lamento interrumpir jeje –dijo con ironía, rascándose la nuca-

Yuffie soltó la mano de Vincent como si le quemara.

-Interrumpir? No sé de qué hablas cabeza de cerillo-camino al fregadero para lavar la taza-además que haces aquí? No te parece un poco tarde para andar molestando gente Reno?

-esteee si bueno, solo vine a avisarte que no podre venir a ayudarte en unos cuantos días, tu sabes cosas de Turks –a medida que iba caminando hasta la mesa Vincent y el intercambiaban miradas-

-ah entiendo… pues ñe no es que fueras de mucha ayuda tampoco jajaja-dijo juguetona fingiendo ser la misma de siempre, mientras ocultaba su sonrojo dándole la espalda a ambos, notablemente incomoda-

-en ese caso nos vemos luego-tratando de parecer indiferente- te llamo cuando vuelva- camino hacia la entrada del bar como alma que lleva el diablo , cuando estaba dispuesto a salir cambio de parecer, detuvo la puerta que estaba a punto de estrellar y regreso hasta la mesa donde estaba Vincent- como va lo de Tifa y Cloud?

-pues al parecer no muy bien-suspiro- Tifa está muy contenta más de lo que quisiera y pues de Cloud no tengo idea no lo ayudare de nuevo

-mmmmm ya veremos después entonces, ja ne

El turk salió del bar haciéndole una seña de silencio a Vincent, Yuffie no lo noto pues aún se encontraba de espalda.

-Bueno Vincent a partir de mañana tendrás que ayudarme con el bar-se dio la vuelta secándose las manos en una servilleta- así que será mejor ir a descansar- guardando una distancia prudente entre ellos-

Vincent sonreía abiertamente algo no común en él.

-¿Vincent? Que pasa?

- nada…

* * *

"Anxious Heart" Nobuo Uematsu

Rodaba de un lado a otro en la cama, boca arriba, boca abajo, posición fetal, se tapaba completo luego se descubría, sacaba un pie después el otro, finalmente llego a la conclusión de que una vez mas no podría conciliar el sueño y que sería mejor dar una vuelta por la ciudad a quedarse admirando el techo de su habitación.

Era una de esas noches frías con cielo despejado, la luna estaba llena y muy bien acompañada por sus amigas las estrellas, las parejas iban abrazadas con el pretexto de la brisa fresca del mar, el romper de las olas sonaba armoniosamente, a lo lejos se escuchaban los mormullos de las personas divirtiéndose en compañía de sus seres queridos, pero el, lejos de disfrutar la noche solo caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Inconscientemente sus pasos lo llevaron al muelle 8.

-Tifa…-dijo mientras veía las estrellas reflejadas en el mar-

Había pasado 1 día desde que el barco zarpara, se encontraba desorientado y sin saber qué hacer, quien era ese hombre y por qué había actuado de esa forma?, acaso Tifa le habría dado razones para ello? Acaso estaban juntos? En tan poco tiempo? Muchas eran las preguntas que rondaban por su mente pero era inútil estarse torturando con ellas si la única persona que podía responderlas no estaba cerca.

Ahora lo importante era averiguar hacia donde se dirigía Tifa, Fabul? La montaña Koltz? Mysidia? Figaro? Besaid? Baron? Zanarkand?, al menos podía tachar a Balamb Garden de la lista sonrió con ironía. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar tal y como se lo había dicho Reno, tantos lugares y tan separados el uno del otro que aun con la ayuda de Cid sería difícil, por eso precisamente es que tenía que haberla interceptado en Junon pensó con rabia e impotencia.

Levanto su rostro y justo paso una estrella fugaz

-mira mama hay que pedir un deseo!

Grito un niño pequeño a unos metros de Cloud

-hay que pedir que papa vuelva pronto!

-pero Ren si dices el deseo en voz alta ya no se hará realidad jaja -sonrió la mama llena de ternura ante el deseo de su hijo- mira debes hacerlo así

La joven mujer cerró los ojos y junto sus manos en su pecho, acto seguido el niño la imito, cuando abrió los ojos noto que Cloud los observaba.

-señor y usted no va a pedir nada?- le pregunto el niño-

-Ren eso no se pregunta recuerda que es un secreto jaja, anda vámonos que hace frio-inclino ligeramente su cabeza viendo a Cloud despidiéndose-

Cloud permaneció unos segundos pensativo hasta que se dio cuenta de que en ese momento tal vez un milagro era justo lo que necesitaba para encontrar a Tifa, miro al cielo y dijo en voz alta con una determinación que jamás hubiera creído tener.

-deseo encontrar a Tifa

Después de unos minutos, asombrado de la seriedad con la que había pedido aquello, como si de verdad algo fuera a ocurrir, Soltó una sonora carcajada que termino en un amargo suspiro.

* * *

Tifa caminaba por una de las orillas del restaurant mirando hacia todos lados tratando de localizar a Squall, a su alrededor pudo apreciar a gente distinguida, hombres de traje y smoking, mujeres con vestidos de noche y joyería que presumía ser más cara que el barco mismo, se sintió un poco intimidada ante el escrutinio de los presentes que seguramente debieron estar pensando "que hace aquí en esas fachas" o quizá "alguien llame a seguridad por favor sáquenla" pero no lo demostró, a final de cuentas para ella lo que siempre había contado es lo que se lleva por dentro. Llego a la parte del restaurant donde estaban las mesas al aire libre, al fondo alejado de todos pudo distinguir a Squall vestido con lo que parecía ser su uniforme de Seed.

-Hey

-Tifa, y Zell?

-dijo que tenía que darse una ducha, así que me adelante -ambos se sonrieron mientras Tifa tomaba asiento- debí poner atención en lo que intento decirme Zell jaja creo que no encajo muy bien aquí

-a quien le importa, - dijo con un ademan de su mano restándole importancia- es un baile en agradecimiento a los Seed

-aaa ya veo por eso el uniforme – al mismo tiempo le toco el hombro con el dedo índice- supongo que en especial celebran al rubio de haya

Se trataba de un joven alto, rubio de ojos azul verde, traía puesta una gabardina blanca con una cruz roja en cada brazo.

-si… su nombre es – guardo silencio por un momento como si le cansara hablar al respecto- Seifer, Seifer Almasy , completo satisfactoriamente una misión en Oeilvert hace poco

-en Oeilvert!

-sí, trajo de vuelta a la hija del gobernador de Junon, he ahí el porqué de este baile

-pero el Castillo de Oeilvert si no me equivoco se encuentra rodeado de montañas y lejos de la civilización, está en ruinas y plagado de monstruos, además de que tiene una barrera mágica que no te permite usar Gf ni materia ni Aeons, en pocas palabras la magia está prohibida en ese lugar

-"entre mas Seeds mejor" fueron las palabras del director, y por eso estamos aquí- haciéndose el desentendido hacia los comentarios de Tifa-en este crucero

=Flashback=

-cuento con ustedes entonces?- dijo alegre el hombre de mediana edad al otro lado del teléfono-

-no hay otros escuadrones alrededor de la zona?- pregunto un tanto incomodo-

-entre más Seeds mejor no crees?, De cualquier forma todos se dirigen a costa del sol así que no le veo el problema, acaso hay algún inconveniente? – sabía que Squall era lo suficiente profesional para separar lo laboral de lo personal-

-no director…no lo hay

=Fin Flashback=

-vaya es casi como si ustedes fueran los nuevos soldados, solo que sin la infusión Mako por supuesto jaja, ese tal Seifer es increíble, es amigo tuyo? me gustaría retarlo a un duelo

-no exactamente -una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en su rostro-

Por la actitud de Squall supo que no debía preguntar más, afortunadamente el mesero se aproximó a la mesa.

-buenas noches, puedo servir en algo a la joven pareja?

-nosotros no somos…-dijeron al unísono sonrojados-

-ah ya veo disculpen mi atrevimiento- su cara era adornada por una amable pero pícara sonrisa-

-tiene vino de ciruela?-cambiando rápidamente el tema-

-si bella dama- contesto el amable anciano- y para el caballero?

-Ron- contesto sin dejar de mirar a Tifa-

-enseguida

Tifa se sentía intimidada ante la mirada de Squall no supo si aún seguía molesto por sus comentarios acerca de Almasy o si se encontraba incomodo por el desliz del mesero, así que se concentró en hacer origami con las servilletas de la mesa tratando de ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fueran sus hermosos ojos Azules, casi igual de bellos que los de Cloud…Casi. Dentro del salón, un baile de máscaras se llevaba a acabo y una música agradable sonaba a la distancia.

"Dance with the Balamb Fish" Nobuo Uematsu

-Dance with the Balamb Fish- de nuevo coincidieron los dos al hablar-

-conoces esa canción?-dijo curiosa Tifa-

-hace algún tiempo la baile con alguien y tú?

-aprendí a tocarla en el piano hace mucho tiempo,- sonreía mientras miraba a las parejas bailar, el ambiente se había aligerado de nuevo- pero sabes te confesare un secreto-se inclinó sobre la mesa y se cubrió la boca con la mano-lo que en realidad quería aprender en aquella ocasión era bailar

-estas diciéndome que la "gran" Tifa Lockhart no sabe bailar vals?, Te imaginas lo decepcionado que estará Zell cuando se entere?-tratando de picar su orgullo-

-jajajaja no creo que él sepa tampoco- dijo notando el tono de Squall-

-de echo tuvo que aprender para la ceremonia de los Seed jaja –imitando a Tifa se inclinó sobre la mesa y tapo su boca con la mano- quería bailar con Mariel

El mesero regreso con las bebidas y las dejo sobre la mesa

-algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlos?

-si de echo si-dijo Squall mientras se levantaba de la mesa con parsimonia y tomaba la mano de Tifa- podría decirle a los caballeros que toquen "Waltz for the moon"

-enseguida señor

-que!? No Squall yo no sé bailar, tengo dos pies izquierdos, además no estoy vestida de acuerdo a la ocasión, no te atrevas a intentar llevarme a la fuerza o te arrepentirás!

-estoy seguro de que no lo hare- se detuvo en medio de las mesas, las demás parejas los observaban de pies a cabeza con asombro-

-Squall…todos nos están mirando-dijo abochornada-

-deja que te guie,-la tomo de la cintura para acercarla hacia el- lo que cuenta es lo que llevamos por dentro, no?-le dijo al oído-

-si tienes razón-al mismo tiempo lo veía a los ojos con un leve toque carmín en sus mejillas, y es que con la última frase la había convencido por completo-

"Waltz for the moon" Nobuo Uematsu

La banda empezó a tocar la canción una vez término "Dance with the Balamb fish", más y más parejas salían a la pista de baile, causando que la cercanía entre ellos se incrementara. Squall sin prestarle atención se movía lentamente para que ella le siguiera el paso sin problema.

-no me culpes después si el dolor de pies no te deja dormir- dijo con fingida molestia mientras bailaba alegremente-

Se sonreían mutuamente en cada oportunidad que tenían, bailaban como si toda su vida hubieran ensayado para esa noche, ambos disfrutaban el momento, de sus manos entrelazadas, de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, del leve rose de sus rostros al hablarse al oído, Squall la miraba de una manera que Tifa no lograba descifrar, o más bien pretendía no hacerlo. De pronto se vio envuelta en una luz que la dejo ciega por un momento, le parecía sumamente familiar, recordaba esa calidez y esa sensación de regresar a casa, para cuando pudo abrir los ojos se quedó sorprendida al ver con quien estaba bailando, Cloud.

-Cloud? – solo ella era capaz de escuchar sus palabras, noto como su alrededor se miraba borroso y en cámara lenta-no puede ser ya basta...- dijo con tono cansino y molesto al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos- por mucho tiempo estuve esperando por ti, te amé, no, te amo…pero ya no más…es el momento de avanzar… Squall… ¿y si esta es mi oportunidad de olvidar? ¿si "el" es la razón de mi viaje?, el por qué estoy aquí...- abrió sus ojos y pudo ver como la imagen de Cloud comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco- finalmente soy yo, seguiré adelante y ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerme.

La canción llego a su fin y la realidad de Tifa volvió a la normalidad como si todo aquello se hubiera tratado de un sueño. Ella y Squall quedaron frente a frente sosteniéndose de las manos, mientras que el cielo era recorrido por una gran estrella fugaz.

-Squall mira!- Levanto su dedo índice hacia el cielo- una estrella fugaz! Rápido pide un deseo

-Rinoa…-soltó en un suspiro involuntario casi inaudible -

Tifa tenía los ojos cerrados pidiendo su deseo mientras Squall permanecía en silencio a su lado observándola.

-dijiste algo antes?-pregunto Tifa al abrir los ojos, a pesar de que había escuchado con claridad-

-eh?... no…

-y entonces que pediste?

-es un secreto jaja y tú?-desee con todas mis fuerzas olvidar a Rinoa-

-también es un secreto jaja-desee con todas mis fuerzas olvidar a Cloud-

* * *

"turks theme" Nobuo Uematsu

A la mañana siguiente de vuelta en el hotel su celular comenzó a vibrar por tercera vez pasando desapercibido, Cloud mientras tanto se vestía después de darse una larga y reconfortante ducha, uso unos tejanos negros con una camiseta blanca de cuello redondo sobre la cual se colocó una felpa de sierre color gris oscuro, por último se calzo sus botines negros de lona con cordón, miro su apariencia en el espejo y si, era tal y como él pensaba, un pueblerino de Nibelheim sin estudio ni trabajo decente, chico rubio como cualquier otro, nada en especial. Que tenía el para ofrecerle a Tifa? estaría ella interesada en lo que él quisiera decirle? Le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo?. Tomo la llave del hotel y después su celular, fue entonces que miro las 3 llamadas perdidas de Yuffie, dudaba en devolverle la llamada pues ya sabía lo que le esperaba "solo a ti te pasan cosas así" "que estabas pensando" "eres un inútil" y no estaba de humor para un sermón, sin embargo el celular vibro de nuevo.

-Yuffie este no es un buen momento

-Yuffie? Creo que estas un poco confundido amigo-dijo con diversión-

-Reno? Que haces con el celular de Yuffie

-pues al parecer ayudando a un pobre chico al que engañaron y le robaron a la mujer de sus sueños

-¿!?

-si si no me lo agradezcas ni tampoco te hagas el sorprendido, a estas alturas no deberías de olvidar que Reeve fue parte de la organización, así que dime quieres que te diga a donde se dirige Tifa?

-y tu sabes eso por que?

-fácil, tengo el celular de Yuffie el cual tiene el nuevo número de Tifa, basto con enviarle un mensaje y ella tan inocente me dijo que estaba muy contenta de ir de nuevo al Gold saucer en compañía de sus nuevos amigos-hizo una pausa-perdón, amigo y "pretendiente" jaja-tratando de molestarlo-

-si Yuffie se entera de esto creo que tendrás menos oportunidades que yo -devolviéndole el juego-

-jajaja estas bromeando soy demasiado genial para ser la segunda opción de alguien, a Yuffie le gusta Vincent no hay nada para mi ahí- dijo fingiendo una indiferencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir-

-gracias Reno estamos en contacto

-no vas a pedirme el numero?

-no, no quiero que ni Yuffie ni tu tengan problemas por mi culpa, además esta es una buena señal al parecer mi deseo se hizo realidad, nos vemos después

-deseo? De que hablas?

-sonrió- de nada olvídalo

-como sea los Turks estamos aquí para ayudarte spikey no lo olvides

Termino la llamada de Reno y enseguida llamo a Cid al parecer necesitaría un aventón en Shera.

* * *

"Unknown" Nobuo Uematsu

-Quisiera yo saber dónde demonios esta mi celular-al mismo tiempo que batía un cajón lleno de cosas innecesarias según ella-

Subía y bajaba las escaleras en busca del dichoso aparato el cual al parecer se resistía a ser encontrado.

-Yuffie-dijo en tono preocupado la pequeña-

-que pasa Marlen?-contesto desde abajo de la barra del bar aun buscando el endemoniado artilugio-

-he intentado llamar a Tifa y no puedo contactar con ella, parece como si hubiera cambiado el numero o mantuviera su celular apagado

Yuffie se levantó rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de la niña, golpeándose la cabeza contra la barra.

-auuuch – se sobaba la nuca mientras miraba a Marlen- como dices-

-creo que algo le paso a Tifa

Al parecer tendría un largo día explicándole la situación a Marlen, esa niña era demasiado inteligente como para querer engañarla, y lo menos que Tifa necesitaba en ese momento era tener a todo un batallón yendo tras ella, ya podía ver a Barret haciendo un alboroto echando por la borda la última oportunidad de Cloud.

-creo que tenemos que hablar Marlen- se sentó detrás de la barra, Marlen hizo lo mismo pero por el lado de los clientes quedando frente a Yuffie- estas lista para tener una charla de chicas?

-jiji no es la primera vez Yuffie ya las he tenido con Tifa- le causaba gracia la kunoichi y es que para la pequeña, Yuffie era aún más inocente que ella-

-en ese caso te diré que es lo que está pasando con la condición de que no se le cuentes a nadie-guiñándole un ojo-trato?

-trato

* * *

Que tal? les gusto? si? no? espero su review para saberlo xD sera que Tifa se olvidara de Cloud? que paso entre Rinoa, Seifer y Squall? como reaccionara Marlen cuando descubra la temible verdad? Cloud encontrara a Tifa en el Gold Saucer? y mas importante que todo, donde esta Zell? todo eso en su proximo capitulo sintonizenos a la misma hora y por el mismo canal jajajaja xD

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de visitar mi fic, nos leemos pronto :B bonita semana y suerte en todo lo que se propongan

Yuna out

Rocking since 1987


End file.
